Bolt (Shrek) Series
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Shrek Series". Cast: *Shrek - Bolt *Donkey - Cooper (Trolls) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Anna (Frozen) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Mittens (Bolt) *Lord Farquaad - Hans (Frozen) *Dragon - DJ Suki (Trolls) *Puss in Boots - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *The Big Bad Wolf - Discord (MLP: Friendship is Magic) *Three Little Pigs - Ice Bear, Grizzly Bear and Panda Bear (We Bare Bears) *The Three Blind Mice - Kevin, Stuart and Bob (Minions) *Gingy - Olaf (Frozen) *Pinocchio - Chicken Little *Magic Mirror - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *King Harold (Human) - Wreck-It Ralph *King Harold (Frog) - Rango *Queen Lillian - Merida (Brave) *Prince Charming - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) *The Fairy Godmother - Aunt Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Shrek (Human) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Donkey (Horse) - Sven (Frozen) *Dronkeys (Donkey's Children) - Keith's Childrens (Trolls) *Artie - Jones (Secret Millionaires Club) *Merlin - Wizard Whitebeard (Where's Waldo?) *Shrek's Children - Chase, Marshall and Skye (PAW Patrol) *Rumpelstilsken - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Fifi - The Evil Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Snow White - Any/Anastasia (Anastasia) *Cinderella - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Rapunzel - Carmen Sandiego (Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?) *Sleeping Beauty - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Humpty Dumpty - Norm (Norman Picklestripes) *Kitty Softpaws - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Jack and Jill - Scarlet and Herb Overkill (Minions) Movies: *Bolt (Shrek) *Bolt 2 (Shrek 2) *Bolt the Third *Bolt Forever After *Bolt the Halls *Nick Wilde in Boots Gallery: Bolt-bolt-1.69.jpg|Bolt as Shrek Cooper.png|Cooper as Donkey Anna 3088.png|Anna as Princess Fiona (Human) Mittens (1).png|Mittens as Princess Fiona (Ogre) Prince Hans.png|Prince Hans as Lord Farquaad Dreamworks_Trolls_-_DJ_Suki.png|DJ Suki as Dragon Nick Wilde in Zootopia.jpg|Nick Wilde as Puss in Boots Discord (My Little Pony).png|Discord as The Big Bad Wolf Tumblr nsgs1bpKGT1sc3n4ko1 1280.png|Ice Bear, Grizzly Bear and Panda Bear as Three Little Pigs Kevin, Bob and Stuart.png|Kevin, Stuart and Bob as The Three Blind Mice Movies Frozen Olaf 054140 .jpg|Olaf as Gingy Chicken Little-0.jpg|Chicken Little as Pinocchio Lampy in The Brave Little Toaster To the Rescue.jpg|Lampy as Magic Mirror Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-6092.jpg|Ralph as King Harold (Human) Rango.jpg|Rango as King Harold (Frog) Merida As Torrun.jpeg|Merida as Queen Lillian Francis E. Francis.jpg|Francis E. Francis as Prince Charming Aunt_Pristine_Figg.png|Aunt Figg as The Fairy Godmother Kristoff in Frozen.jpg|Kristoff as Shrek (Human) SVEN2.png|Sven as Donkey (Stallion) trolls-disneyscreencaps_com-832.jpg|Keith's Childrens as Dronkeys (Donkey's Children) Cast-large-jones-5851b185e5bc2-390db4fe10e60df19f0fdfc6900ce07408e8d212.jpg|Jones as Artie dreamworks-wheres-waldo-universal-kids.jpg|Wizard Whitebeard as Merlin _028_Chase_Marshall_Skye_&_Zachary_28_24_25_20_22.jpg|Chase, Marshall and Skye as Shrek's Children Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants) as Sid Phillips.png|Professor Poopypants as Rumpelstillskin Falcon_stuart_little_2.jpg|Falcon as Fifi Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Snow White Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Cinderella Carmen Sandiego-0.jpg|Carmen Sandiego as Rapunzel Melody Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (9).jpg|Melody as Sleeping Beauty norman-picklestripes-announced-2.jpg|Norm as Humpty Dumpty Profile - Judy Hopps.jpg|Judy Hopps as Kitty Softpaws Scarlet overkill and husband.jpg|Herb and Scarlet Overkill as Jack and Jill Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs